In the Janitors Closet
by WhyDidTheChickenCrossTheRoad
Summary: One-Shot, my first attempt at anything!  Bella is the normal kid, Edward is the hottest boy at the school.  What happens in an English lesson? Rated M for lemons.  BXE, OOC AU


I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was strolling along, not a care in the world, almost as if he didn't notice the 20 or so girls following his every word, every look, every smile. I peeked at him again, the last moment I would see him before I entered the school door to begin the last lesson before lunch.

_English. Great! I love that. And it's not such a bad thing that I have it with HIM either…_

_Him _happened to be the hottest boy in school. The one who had the hoards of students part for him in the corridors. The one who could charm even the cold-hearted dinner ladies into submission just by a look, or a flash of his bright white smile, to get them to do absolutely anything he wanted. Almost the polar opposite to me. I was the boring, plain girl who had all of one friend. Even my name was boring. Bella. Nothing amazing. Some, like my father, say that Bella means beautiful, but I think they made a mistake. I was not beautiful. I had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, because I was part albino. Nothing special, and nothing that would ever catch the eye of the beautiful, amazing, perfect Edward Cullen, currently right behind me, having followed me into the school. I could feel his eyes watching me from behind, as I clutched my books closer to me and scurried down the corridor to room 26, my English room.

I quickly slid into the room, keeping my head down and not making eye contact with anyone. It wasn't because I was shy- it was just a couple of the boys, who think themselves better than they could ever be, would always try to make a pass at me. Mike was the worst- second jock in the school, only behind Edward. _Edward. _His name was at the forefront of my mind as I clumsily dropped my books onto my desk and simultaneously tripped over my chair at the same time. Luckily, most of the people in the room were otherwise occupied, and didn't notice. As I looked up to make my ungainly way to two feet again, I found Edwards eyes barely five inches from my own. The piercing green of them rendered me speechless until I finally stuttered out some words.

"Oh my gosh. Tha- Thank you. Thanks, E- Edward." Blimey, get a grip Swan. Why is it so weird to say his name to his face? Albeit his stunningly perfect, flawless face. He held out his hand, and helped me get to my feet. As I released him, my fingers felt all tingly, and I looked at him in confusion. He simply smiled his signature crooked smile, which made me go weak at the knees, and indicated my seat. As I plopped down into it, still thinking about he fact I had touched Edward Cullen, and how my fingers were all tingly, I noticed him placing his books next to mine.

"Do you mind if I sit with you today?" He asked, in a wonderfully smooth, velvet voice. I managed to spit out that it was fine by me, and he smiled again and sat down.

20 minutes into the lesson, I still hadn't moved, sitting stock-still incase I embarrassed myself further. Edward, however, had relaxed in his chair, and sunk down until his knees were at right angles to the floor. As the teacher turned his back to write something up on the board, a note appeared on my desk.

_Are you alright? You haven't moved since we got in here. _

I blushed as I realised it was from Edward, and I quickly scrawled _Yes, I'm fine, just concentrating. _I pushed the paper back to him, and sat back and sighed. I really shouldn't worry about embarrassing myself in front of Edward. It's not like he would care. The note appeared back.

You look beautiful when you're concentrating

I blushed an even deeper shade at that, wondering why he was watching me. The next thing I knew, he had put up his hand and attracted the teachers attention.

"Mrs George, do you think that I could be excused to the bathroom please?" Edward asked quietly to the fifty-something teacher who had come up to his desk after setting the rest of the class to work.

"Of course dear, please do go. Wouldn't want any… accidents now, would we?" Her attempt with flirting with Edward was pitiful, but he seemed to take it all in his stride. He rose fluidly, and exited the classroom, but not before showing me five fingers and mouthing '_five minutes_' to me, and winking. I felt myself going red again, as I turned back to the front of the room and tried to understand why he would want to see me in five minutes. It was the last lesson before lunch. Maybe he needed help with his Biology assessment.

After four and a half minutes, I also raised my hand and asked to go to the loo. I just couldn't wait that extra half a minute, and I wasn't completely sure why. Maybe it was the air of mystery surrounding everything. As I reached the door, Mrs George suddenly called to me "Oh Bella, be a dear and see where Edward has got to could you?"

"Of course, Mrs George," I replied, smiling. I would find out myself soon, even sooner if she would just let me go. With a nod and a smile, she turned back to the front of the class and continued the lesson.

As I turned and went to make my way down the corridor, someone grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the nearest door, which happened to be the janitor's closet about 10 meters down the corridor. As I was pushed into it, I heard Edward say, "Finally Bella, I thought you'd never come. Definitely the longest 5 minutes of my life."

I turned to look at him, and came face to face with his piercing green orbs, now clouded dark with lust. A split second later, his lips crashed down onto mine, his tongue seeking mine, taking advantage of the sudden gasp I had emitted as he began to kiss me. This was no sweet, tender kiss. This was powerful, lust fuelled and intense. I began to kiss him back, forcefully, running my hands up and down his toned chest, feeling the muscles there. I quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, throwing it to the side, and I ran my fingers in the groves made by his abs. As I lightly scraped my nails across the hot flesh, he groaned into my mouth, and grinded into my hip. I could feel him; he was already hard. He ripped my blouse from my body, the buttons flying in all direction, as he grabbed my left breast, and began kneading it on top of my black, lacy bra. With his right hand, he reached around to my back and expertly undid the clasp, dropping my bra to the floor. I took his belt in my hands and began to undo it, my view impeded by Edwards bronze locks, as he bent and licked and sucked at my right nipple, whilst still kneading the left breast. I felt his belt begin to say, and I undid his button and zip. I tugged his trousers down his legs, leaving him in red boxers. He stepped out of his trousers, switching to give the attention to my left breast. I quickly undid my jeans and threw them to the side, with my eyes rolling back in pleasure at the simple touch of his tongue.

He released his hold on my breast, and moved down to my small pair of black boy short, which matched the bra. He slid them slowly down my legs. Thank god I shaved this morning! Crouching on the floor, he placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my legs one by one so that I could step out of them. He threw them to the side as he made his was back up my body, licking all the way from my naval to the valley between my breasts. I slid my hand to the top of his boxers, slowly slid one underneath. Edward hissed as I touched his rock hard dick- and boy was he big. I quickly released him, and I dropped his boxers to the floor with the rest of our clothes. He grabbed his dick, slowly stroking himself whilst looking at me. I stared at his huge length for a second longer, before looking back at his face. Yes, he was big, but nothing I couldn't take. It wasn't like I was a virgin. Infact I hadn't had sex for about a year since I transferred from Phoenix. I was a normal teenager, horny and wanting for sex.

He grabbed my waist with his free hand, and pulled me towards him. I walked forwards until we were nearly touching, and he stopped touching himself and grabbed me with both hands, lifting me up and on top of him. I wrapped my legs around him, crossing my ankles, with my heated core right above the top of his dick. I plunged down, sinking onto him, taking him all in. It felt so good after so long without anything. He grunted, and I moaned, as I went as deep as I could. I began a slow rhythm, which quickly became faster. He was moaning my name in front of me, and as I sunk back down, he grabbed one of my nipples in his mouth, his hands moving to cup my ass. He squeezed with his fingers as he lightly scraped my nipple with his teeth before gently biting it. I moaned his name louder, and he repeated the action, eliciting a louder moan from me. Suddenly, the built up pressure burst, sending me over the edge. I came the hardest I ever had in my life before, shouting out Edwards name. I could hear him groaning my name as my pulsing caused him to come too. I felt the hot liquid shoot into my body, as I came back down from the most incredible high I had ever felt.

As I opened my eyes from all the intense feelings, I saw Edward right in front of me, grinning lazily. I think I made his day, and I was happy. He definitely made mine.


End file.
